Proud of My Husband
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Ini kisah seorang suami, dengan istri kelewat 'manis' namun juga kelewat 'menyeramkan' yang dialami Grimmjow sang salesman yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pembalut wanita. Profesinya sebagai seorang salesman membuatnya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi konsumen yaitu para wanita muda dan ibu-ibu/"Aku pemenangnya Grimm...hah..hah..hah/


**Grimmjow to Rukia**

' _Wanita itu memang merepotkan, tapi mereka punya sejuta pesona untuk meluluhkan hati pria gahar di dunia ini. Tak ada yang lebih mempesona selain wanita yang sedang tersenyum. Dan semuannya akan tunduk padanya ketika mereka kalah pada pendirian sang pujaan hati.'_

.

.

 **Rukia to Grimmjow**

 _Bohong jika aku bilang Ichigo Kurosaki tidak tampan,_ _bohong juga kalau Ichigo Kurosaki tidak sexy. Nyatanya, dibandingkan dia, kau lebih sexy saat orang lain menilaimu sebelah mata._ _Aku Rukia Kuchiki, jatuh cinta pada seorang salesman produk pembalut wanita di bandingkan model majalah dewasa._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Cinnamons Tea, present**

...

.

.

 **Proud of My Husband  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

 **Pairing** : Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres  & Rukia Kuchiki

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Warning** : Fic ini Cuma oneshoot aja kok.. Mengandung unsur yang di sunnahkan TYPO, AU, GAJE, OOC semi M maybe. Ide, hem kayaknya pasaran. Minna nilai langsung sendiri saja ya.

 **Summarry** : Ini kisah seorang suami, dengan istri kelewat 'manis' namun juga kelewat 'menyeramkan' yang dialami Grimmjow sang salesman yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pembalut wanita. Profesinya sebagai seorang salesman membuatnya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi konsumen yaitu para wanita muda dan ibu-ibu. Ia bisa sabar menghadapi konsumen tapi bagaimana ia bisa sabar menghadai istri yang susah diajak melakukan kegiatan suami istri. Bagaimana kisahnya, yuks mari..

.

.

* * *

 **Siang hari di, ToKey Mall**

Disebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal di Huece Mundo, tampak di salah satu lantai di mall sangat ramai dipenuhi para kaum hawa yang sedang gencar-gencarnya berebutan suatu produk wanita yang tengah _booming_. Produk itu adalah pembalut wanita. Pembalut ini merupakan brand dengan penjualan tertinggi dan termasuk produk yang berkualitas.

"Wah, kalau salesmannya seganteng ini pasti aku borong nih." Suara ibu-ibu bertampang seperti ger#*o terdengar keras di telinga Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres. Sang Salesmen hanya menghela nafas. Profesinya ini sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah sangarnya.

' _Dasar ibu-ibu genit. Tampang standar masih doyan menggoda suami orang. Masih cantik istriku, dong,' batin Grimmjow kesal._

Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres sang saleseman bertampang keren ini sebenarnya sudah lama ingin keluar dari perusahaan yang selama ini menjadi tumpuan hidupnya, namun gagal karena karena gaji yang di berikan langsung dari pemilik perusahan tersebut sangat tinggi. Bayangkan, hanya dengan _launching_ produk baru pembalut itu, ia bisa di gaji dengan mobil mewah plus tunjangan yang membuat matanya terbelalak. Tentu saja Grimmjow tidak akan melewatkan itu meski ia harus menerima berbagai cibiran dari teman-temannya.

"Grimm." Pria bersurai biru itu menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Pria terkekeh. Kali ini ia hanya diam saja ketika sang sahabat mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ramai seperti biasa ya?" sang sahabat sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dari tempat Grimmjow ini bekerja tampak puas dengan _launching_ produk terbaru kali ini.

"Tentu saja, chibi Toushiro." Pria biru ini tersenyum mengejek pada sahabatnya. Grimmjow bangga, karena hampir setiap peluncuran produk baru, event yang diadakan selalu ramai dipadati pengunjung.

"Kali ini kau ingin apa dariku, Grim?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Anggap saja bonus karena produk ini laku keras di pasaran sebagai pembalut nomor satu pilihan wanita di Jepang."

Grimmjow berpikir sejenak. Selama ini memang Toushiro telah banyak membantunya selama ini. Pria bertubuh atletis itu kemudian kembali mengingat ucapan istrinya yang merengek mengajak berlibur ke Karakura.

"Aku dengar istrimu sedang ngidam berlibur ke Karakura?"

Grimmjow terperanggah. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh menyelidik. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Istrimu pasang status kemarin," jawab Toushiro enteng.

Bibir tipis Grimmjow membulat. Pria minim ekspresi ini ternyata bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi di luar dugaan Toushiro. Ya. Toushiro pikir, selama ia mengenal Grimmjow, dirinya jarang sekali mengeluarkan ekspresi yang demikian kecuali saat bersama Rukia.

"Kheh, si chibi itu minta di hukum rupanya."

"Ck.. sepertinya kau perlu waspada terhadap Ichigo Kurosaki, Grim."

Grimmjow terdiam. Ia kembali merapalkan nama mantan pesaingnya itu. "Memangnya ada apa dengan pria Orange itu?" tanya Grimmjow menyelidik.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu jika Ichigo mengomentari status istrimu?"

Grimmjow menggeleng. Meski sebagai seorang suami, Grimmjow enggan mencampuri urusan pribadi istrinya. Namun, kali ini sepertinya ia harus bertindak jika itu menyangkut Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia merasa cemburu dan ingin menjauhkan istri tercintanya dari tangan pria playboy itu.

 _'Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, sayang,'_ batin Grimmjow tersenyum licik.

* * *

"Kau sudah datang, Grim?" tanya seorang wanita yang tengah memasak di dapur. Pria yang di panggil oleh sang istri hanya diam sambil menarik kursi di meja makan yang terletak bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Tadi eventnya sangat ramai di kunjungi ibu-ibu dan gadis ABG. Sempat kualahan menangani lonjakan pengunjung sebanyak itu," ucap Grimmjow kemudian.

Sang istri menoleh. Ia menatap sekilas wajah suaminya yang nampak lelah setelah seharian bekerja. "Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar disitu, masakannku akan segera matang. Kau ingin mandi dulu apa langsung makan, Grim?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku langsung makan saja. Sejak tadi di jalan, perutku sudah keroncongan minta diisi masakan buatan istriku." Rukia nama istri Grimmjow, hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia memang jarang sekali mendapat pujian dari suaminya, entah apa sebabnya, namun kali ini ucapan Grim sepertinya membuatnya bahagia.

Grimmjow kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju washtafel yang terletak tak jauh dari meja makan. Ia membasuh tangannya dengan sabun, sambil sesekali membasuh mukanya. Grimmjow kemudian beralih ke handuk di sampingnya. Ia membasuh muka dan tangannya yang basah. Pria itu telah selesai dengan ritualnya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Lezat seperti biasanya," komentar Grimmjow singkat.

"Kheh, tentu saja. Istimu ini kan seorang chef," ucap Rukia bangga.

Grimmjow dan Rukia masih melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Grimmjow akui, masakan istrinya luar biasa lezat. Ia bahkan rela jika harus di cibir temannya karena selalu membawa bekal makan siang buatan istrinya. Pernah sekali, rekan kerjanya mencibir Grimmjow seperti siswa SMA yang selalu membawa bekal saat ke kantor. Saat itu Grimmjow hanya mengendus kesal dan membalas cibiran teman kantornya dengan memasukan makanan buatan istrinya kedalam mulut temannya itu. Protesan sempat terlontar dari temannya kantor tersebut, namun setelah mencicipi masakan Rukia, barulah sang rekan kantor tunduk dan mengakui jika masakan Rukia tiada duanya.

"Rukia. Setelah ini aku ingin bicara serius denganmu." Nada memerintah nampak terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Grimmjow. Rukia sempat kaget. Tidak biasanya Grimmjow yang selalu takluk dihadapannya berunah serius seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku berseskan tempat ini dulu."

* * *

Rukia telah selesai membereskan meja makan dan dapur setelah tadi makan malam bersama. Lega rasanya ketika hampir dua puluh menit membersihkan ruang makan itu, wanita yang kini telah menyandang status nyonya Grimmjow kini beranjak dari tempatnya dan menemui sang suami yang tengah santai sambil menikmati secangkir cappucinno hangat buatan istrinya.

"Duduklah, Rukia-chan."

Rukia menurut saja. Ia kemudian duduk di samping suaminya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia lembut.

"Ini soal liburan ke Karakura," ucap Grimmjow to the point.

Rukia menatap wajah suaminya dengan intens. Dalam hati ia bertanya apa mungkin Grimmjow sedang mabuk, namun yang ia lihat, Grimmjow tampak baik-baik saja. "Apa kau berniat mengajakku kesana, Grim?" tanya Rukia.

"Hn."

"Aku hanya bergurau. Jangan kau anggap serius, Grim."

"Serius juga tidak apa-apa."

"Maksudmu, Grimm?"

Grimmjow kemudian menjelaskan pada istrinya bahwa Toushiro bersedia memberikan tiket berlibur ke Karakura karena penjualan produk mereka meningkat pesan. Rukia yang awalnya antusias dengan penjelasan Grimmjow malah tertunduk lesu.

"Aku tidak ingin ke sana, Grim."

Grimmjow mengerutkan keningnya. Istrinya ini memang susah sekali di tebak moodnya. Sebentar terlalu bersemangat bahkan taraf ganas, sebentar lagi seperti gadis polos tanpa dosa. _'Oh Grimm, dosa apa yang kau perbuat di masa lalu,'_ batin Grimmjow lesu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tidak bersemangat seperti ini? Bukannya kemarin kau merengek memintaku liburan ke sana?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan Ichigo saat kita kembali di sana, Grimm."

Grimmjow sempat tersulut emosi kala istrinya menyebutkan nama rivalnya itu. "Oh, kau jadi masih memikirkan perasaannya di banding memikirkan perasaan suamimu sendiri?" ucap Grimmjow sinis.

"Aku tidak bermaksud demikian," ucap Rukia membela diri.

Kesal dengan ucapan Rukia yang sedikit membentak, Grimmjow membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang selama ini ingin ia ungkapka pada istrinya. "Lantas apa, ha? Kau malu jika mempunyai suami seorang sales pembalut wanita sepertiku?"

"Dengar, Grim. Aku tidak pernah malu mengakui apa pekerjaan suamiku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berprasangka buruk terhadap Ichigo. Dia temanku, kau suamiku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar dan saling melontarkan ucapan sinis saat bertemu. Itu saja, Grimm."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo Kurosaki-lah yang menjadi pertengkaran suami isti ini. Grimmjow yang saat ini masih dipenuhi pikiran tentang Ichigo sempat membanting cangkir di depannya.

Pranggg...

Cappucinno yang semula tak bersalah kini menjadi sasaran kemarahan Grimmjow. Rukia tidak percaya Grimmjow semarah ini padanya juga pada Ichigo Kuursaki. Grimmjow berdiri tepat di depan istrinya yang tak mampu menatap kearahnya. "Asal kau tahu Rukia. Aku merasa kau terpaksa menerimaku saat itu. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, iya kan?" cecar Grimmjow emosi.

Emosi Rukia sedikit mereda. Ia ikut berdiri menghadap Grimmjow dan meyakinkan bahwa dugaannya selama ini salah besar. "Kau salah Grimm, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Bohong. Buktinya kenapa saat ini kau masih juga menolak berhubungan intim denganku, ha?" teriak Grimmjow lantang.

"Grimm."

"Selamat malam. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak," ucap Grimmjow singkat. Grimmjow kemudian meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung tak bersuara di tempat itu. Rukia terisak. Semua yang dikatakan Grimm memanglah benar. Ia terlalu membohongi dirinya bahwa ia masih menyimpan rasa cinta terhadap Ichigo Kurosaki, laki-laki yang sempat meolaknya.

'Maafkan aku, Grimm."

Rukia tertunduk lesu menyadari kebodohannya. Ia sadar selama ini ia selalu menolak keinginan suaminya. Rukia selama ini beralasan jika hamil itu merepotkan untuk saat ini karena kariernya sebagai chef sedang naik daun. Grimmjow mengerti hal itu, namun lama kelamaan Grimmjow juga menginginkan hal itu bersama istrinya. Kekecewaan Grimmjow semakin bertambah ketika beberapa hari lalu ia mendengar langsung dari mulut Ichigo bahwa ia akan merebut kembali Rukia dari tangannya.

* * *

Rukia memasuki kamar mereka yang lampunya masih menyala. Di ranjang itu, Grimjow tidur dengan membelakanginya sambil mentupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal sampai batas dada. Rukia kemudian beranjak ke ranajang yang sering mereka tempati sambil berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu tidur suaminya.

Rukia tidur membelakangi punggung Grimjow. Ia membayangkan bahu kekar suaminya. Tubuh yang bak model ini senantiasa memberikan nafkah yang lebih untuknya, lalu kenapa malah ia mengabaikan kebutuhan intim suaminya. Rukia, merasa jadi istri yang buruk untuk Grimmjow. Ia berpikir pantas saja Ichigo menolaknya, jika ia bersama Ichigo ia pasti mengalami hal seperti Grimm, pikir Rukia.

"Grimm, aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Grimmjow tak meresepon. Entah ia pura-pura tidur apa memang benar-benar tidur, yang jelas ia hanya diam saja ketika Rukia bermonolog.

"Maafkan aku membohongimu." Tidur Grimmjow mulai tidak tenang. Tanpa sepengatahuan Rukia, Grimmjow membuka matanya dan mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Aku ingin memulainya lagi denganmu, Grimm. Membangun kembali rumah tangga ini dan membesarkan anak-anak kita nanti. Aku juga rela repot mengurus anak-anakku bahkan kehilangan pekerjaanku asalkan aku bisa berada di tengah-tengah kalian."

Grimmjow cukup terharu dengan ucapan istrinya. Emosinya kini telah mereda. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap istrinya yang tengah menangis tanpa suara itu.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan hal itu?"

"Umm."

Cup

Grimmjow mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut. Ia bahagia istrinya rela berubah deminya. "Jadi kapan kita merencanakan program Grimmjow junior, Rukia-chan?" tanya Rukia manja.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang," ucap Rukia tanpa dosa.

"As wish you my lady." Kini terjadilah perang ranjang terhebat diantara keduanya. Ranjang yang semula rapi kini tak berbentuk akibat ulah mereka bercinta. Mungkin inilah saatnya bagi mereka melepas ego masing-masing malam ini. Ya, untuk sembilan bulan kedapan, keduanya mungkin akan repot dengan nyidam Rukia..hihiihi..

"Aku pemenangnya Grimm...hah..hah..hah," ucap Rukia bangga.

"Hah..hah..hah..Sial, aku dikalahkan di ronde ini oleh istriku. Kau ternyata lebih menyeramkan dalam hal ini, ya Rukia-chan?"

"Xixixixi aku anggap pujian. Asalkan kau puas, sayang, aku rela 'memberimu' setiap hari. Kau tahu, meski Ichigo itu keren, tapi kau lebih sexy dan menggoda, Grim."

"Tentu saja, buktinya aku puas."

"Oyasumi,Grimm-kun."

 **The end**

* * *

A/N: Fic dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Grimmjow.. HBD SUAMIKU ...XIXIIXIXIX

special thanks buat teman-teman yang bersedia mampir RnR... arigatou...


End file.
